The Unseen War
by Inferno Vermin
Summary: Santana got bitten by a werewolf. And is drag into a war with other SuperNatueral. Rachel wont come into my story until chapters 2 or 3
1. Chapter 1

**The Unseen War**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own glee or any characters from it.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

**Don't know what got into me to start walking in the middle of the night. It was freezing cold and the strong winds made it less bearable. I decided to sit down That's when I the growl. It was right behind me I turn around and nothing was there. Then I heard it again behind but this time the growling was closer. I didn't know what possessed me to start running so I just started to run. Finally when I couldn't hear the footsteps I stop running. Then it happen out of no where a big giant blonde wolf attack me.**

**When I Finally woke up I Found myself in a hospital. At first I thought It was a dream. But I realize how mush pain I was in and I knew it wasn't a dream . The pain was so bad that I could go to sleep. I look out the window to see my dad talking to an officer. When I notice a doctor about to come in.**

"**Hello Miss Lopez how are you feeling? I'm Dr. Thomson." He said it with a small smile.**

"**I feel like shit, My fuckin head hurts and my body feels like its burring" Santana replied.**

"**Well you just rest and your father will inform on happen " the doctor finished talking and gave her a small smile before leaving the room.**

**Well my father is still talking to the officer right now. Well its more like yelling at him. The officer had to give him a warning for my father calm down a bit. I guess I should try to sleep this pain off a little.**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Brittany and Quinn's POV**

"**Quinn why do you like to scare people?" Brittany ask her fellow blonde friend**

"**Brittany its just a way to get some of frustrations out." Quinn replied **

"**But you gone to far, that wasn't just a scare you actually hurt the girl. "Brittany stated firmly.**

"**Ok I guess I was caught up in the chase." She replied like not a big deal. **

"**How can you say it like that? You almost killed the girl tonight. If I didn't stop you, you would have!" Brittany yelled at her friend**

"**But" Quinn started to say. "but what Quinn. You bite her, she is going to change into a werewolf on the next full moon. She doesn't even know that she just got drag into a war. I might not understand many things like you. I at least know and understand that you most likely ruined her life." Brittany finished her ranting.**

"**I know Brittany. Ill go and find out who she is, that was that way we can help her through the transformation." Quinn reassured her friend.**

**Brittany's attitude change almost immediately when Quinn told her.**

**"We should go and get some rest. Then we can go and find her and we also have school in the morning." Brittany said.**

* * *

><p><strong>*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>I know this chapter is extremely short but thats just to get the story going the rest of the chapters are going to be longer. <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts i got.**

**I know i said the next chapter would be longer. but i just felt like i needed to post some thing.**

**Hop you guys like it.**

**I do not own Glee or any of there characters.**

**Quinn POV**

All right so here I am at school waiting for Brittany by her locker. We need to figure out who that girl is before the full moon. That's like in two weeks that means we got to get a move on. Were in the world is she? I wait much longer, I am going to class ill meet up with her later. Right when I turn around to leave I see puck walking towards me.

"Hey Quinn I hear what you did. How can you do that to an innocent." Puck Questioned me.

" look I don't want to talk about it, but like you know about it are you going to help me find her?"

That's what I came to find you. I was going to tell you ill help. So yes ill help you find this mystery girl." he finished then turn around and left. So now its puck, Brittany and myself looking for her. I heave to talk to my leader to get more eyes looking for her. Ill talk have to talk to them both during lunch. So we can launch a plan. Shit the bell just rang I am late to my class. The day has been the same nothing out of the ordinary. Well time to find Puck and Brittany. Hey puck I need to talk to you and Brittany. So lets go find her.

" so Quinn do you know how she looks like?"

"the only thing that I can remember is that she look like she was 5ft 5in. Dark hair that's all I can remember." I told him

"Well at least that's something than nothing right?"

"Yea I guess your right puck. But still knowing that I hurt someone is really eating me away" I tell him honestly.

"Don't put yourself down. Now lets go find Brittany!" He yells

We were walking down the hallway and found Brittany standing there with a worried look. Hey B we were looking for you. What happen? Why so sad? I ask here.

Yea Brit what's up?" Puck ask just as worried as I am.

"Nothing really. Its just that Santana isn't here today. She hasn't text me at all. I think she's mad me. Brittany says.

May be she just has lots of things to do at home and forgot to text you B." I say trying to calm her down.

"Ok u maybe right. So what you guys wanted to talk?" She ask .

Right were going to go look for this girl. Just look for people that are acting strangely. Well do the this for the next two weeks until we find her.

" well sounds like a plan now lets go eat before lunch is over." Puck says.

"I'm not hungry ill just watch you two eat!" Brittany exclaims with a giant smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Pucks POV<strong>

I knew helping Quinn with her problem was a good idea. I get to look at girls and if they ask I just say I am helping Quinn with something and they leave me alone best plan ever. I still haven't seen anything strange though.. Why did Quinn attack the girl Her not giving me an explanation is really bugging me. Ill check the nearest hospital to look for this mysterious girl. As I was turning the corner I ran into Brittany.

Hey Brittany I haven't seen anything strange so far. Have you seen anything? I ask.

"No everything s the same as any other day." Brittany stated.

I was thinking we should go to the hospital and cheek it out. They probably wont let us in the patients room but we can try to get a scent there.

" yea! That a great idea lets go! Brittany screamed while trying to pull me.

"Hey we still have glee to go t. we should tell Quinn what were going to well you tell her I might be there late so you guys go then ill catch up." I said.

Oh right she drag me into glee. She let go of me and sat next to Quinn probably telling her what I just told her.

Well I just take a seat in the back of the class. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. Until the entire glee turn around to look at me.

" what are you guys looking at me for. I questioned them.

Dude. We ask you what you think of doing a duet with Tina." Finn answered.

"Nah. that's ok I have plans for the next two weeks. Maybe next time." I say to them all.

Well glee ended with Rachel making a big speech about practicing everyday to make it to nationals. Im just glad its over.

" well am the last person to leave school." shit something not right here, it smells like rotten eggs. I ran to were the smell is coming fro. As I got closer I heard someone calling for help. Right when I got there I saw what it was. He was huge he was at least 7 feet tall and has a bodybuilder body and he's dark red. Shit I never seen something that evil looking. But I knew what it is. it's a demon he has two little kids crying and their parents dead in front of them.

I just reacted I change into my wolf form. I went to attack its legs but he moved so fast . He smack me and I went flying into a tree. I try to get up but he started pounding me into the ground. I felt my ribs break I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow. Nothing came. I mange to get to my feet I look everywhere I saw the kids hugging the dead parents. I turn around an took off to my house. Trying to get somewhere I would be safe.


	3. Chapter 4

Ok so here is a really short chapter. Sorry for the wait. I been focusing on join the army so that has taken a lot of my time. plz review so I can see were I need to improve the story. I should explain this now the vampires in my story can go out side in the sun . all the sun does to them is weaken them. Just you guys know.

Pucks POV

When I woke up I didn't remember what happen. I notice I was lying on my bed. don't know how I got here. When I tried to move my entire body started to hurt . that's when All the memories that happen after school.. So I started to look around my room trying to find the remote to TV when there's a knock on my door.

"come in " I said

Poking her through the door was Quinn . "Hey Puck what happen your dad called me and Brit and told us to came over. Are you alright." Quinn ask.

"Yea I'm ok just nearly got killed but I'm alright. So did you find the mystery girl that you attack the other night. I" ask really hoping she did so we wont be searching for that long.

"No I didn't cuz you decided to hurt and I came to check up on you."

Well she look irritated. "Sorry I wasn't trying to get hurt but I couldn't stand by and watch kid get killed either. "I yelled at her. How can she blame me for the fact we haven't found out who the girl is." if you didn't attack her in the first place we wouldn't be in this miss.." I'm tired so let me sleep and blame someone else for your mistake. I close my eyes to go to sleep

"Sorry" was all she said before the door closed

Santana POV

So the doctors let me go home stating that my wounds are healed and that I can go to school as well. They were baffled by how fast I heal. I'm so glad that I left some of the doctors were freaking me out. All they did was stare at me. When I pulled up to the school I got out and started walking toward the front door. I really don't want to go in I can smell every one in the school and they all smell horrible I almost vomited right then and there form the horrible smell. I open the doors and started to walk to my locker when a sweet smell got my attention. So I change my direction and I started walking towards the smell. I ended up right in front of Rachel Berry

Hi Santana how are you today. I realized you miss school the other day and I hope you had a good explanation for that because you miss a lot in glee. I stop listen to her all I can focus is the fact that she smells sweet and delicious . Wait Why is she the only one that smell nice Ok she snapping her finger in my face now let me tune in.

" Hello Are you listening to me. Well I got to go now Rachel said. Then she turn around and started walking away from me.

I didn't realized that I ran and hug her at the same time I'm smelling her. When Kurt and Mercedes walk up and is trying to pry me off of Rachel. Reluctantly let go of her. I turn around not liking the fact that Rachel is so far away from me.


	4. Ch 4

NO I haven't forgotten about the story. I just Finished basic and ait. now I'll have more free time to write my story. Hope you like it. letting you guys know that there will be lots of spelling errors. didn't proof read it. just wanted to update.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Santana's POV The next day I wasn't feeling good again. its like the flu wont go away. it leaves for a while but comes back ten times worse than before. at least I was able to drink some water before I ended up knocking out on my bed right when my head the pillow. I woke up a few hours later starving. so i go down stairs to the kitchen and started eating. by the time i was full i notice that i practically ate the whole fridge. Dam I was really hungry. unfortunately i still fell sick so ill just spend the rest of the day laying in bed. Fuck school i can even barely function right now that's how sick i am.

I really don't want to think about how sweet Rachel smelled like. this pull that i have to her is freaking me out. thank goodness i'm sick so i don't have to see her today. what happen the other day was embarrassing to say the least. its was like i needed to be near her all day just so i could be okay. luckily i manage to stay away from her due to our classes that i have. I'm only in one class with her. So am happy that's I am not going to school because it means that i don't get to see her. really want to go to be near her. This shit makes no sense to me maybe i do just need to sleep it off.

Rachel's pov

Ever since my encounter with Santana yesterday i couldn't stop thinking how weird it was for her not to say any mean things to me also there's the fact that she hug me and my friends had to basically yank her away from me. Just to look sad that she wasn't near me. that's just not what i was expecting. i was sure she was going to call me midget, man hands, freak you know the usual names but she didn't. which im grateful for it means there's a chance that's we could be friends and possibly more.

i guess you guys should know that i'm a vampire so are my friends Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. From what i Know is that Kurt is the oldest from the four of us. he is 500 years old. which makes him the strongest Mercedes is 300 years old and Tina she's 150. I am the baby from the bunch am only 40 years old. we all look like were teenagers because that's when we were turned. i fairly new to the rules, the ones that i know is what every vampire knows. the basic like we feed off of blood. it doesn't has to be human blood. Never drink a werewolves blood. not sure why we cant but i am not about to find out. werewolves are our enemies. Fairies are beautiful look at and look like there weak but don't under estimate them they can cause trouble like you wouldn't believe. the list goes on and on. at least the one that i love is a human and her name is Santana Lopez.

that's why i was really excited today because i had such high hopes in talking to her and try to be friends before anything else. to my disappointment she wasn't hear today. its weird how been missing a lot of school days lately. that's not like her. yea she might seem to everyone else that she doesn't care about school but i notice that she is always on time to class never ditching classes. so this is just strange to me. ill keep an eye out for her tomorrow. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I know its shot i like short chapters. plz Read and Review. i wont to hear from you guys if you like this chap. how can i improve it. Thanks till next time guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Yup another update for you all. i got some free time on my hands right now.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quinn Pov

Dam its been crazy theses past 2 days. the full moon is coming soon and i still dont know who the person is that i

attack her. not to mention that we got to deal with the monster who attack puck the other day. while to keep my grades up

in school. yea talk about pressure i dont know what to focus on right now. Well i know my grades wont suffer that much so

thats at the bottom of my list. its just figuring out if looking for the monster is more important than looking for the

girl or is finding the girl more important than finding the monster. you might think that finding the monster should be

the primary but if the girl transfomes before we get to her then she can also hurt innocent people. this is too much

thinking for a saturday mourning. let me call puck see what he thinks we should do first.

"Hello" puck responds in two rings.

"Hey puck so i was thiking on what we should be trying to find. i cant see which problem is a priority". i tell him in a

tired voice.

"you allready know my answer im all in for find the monster" he tells me like its obvious. which is kind is he been trying

to convice me to go and look for his attacker.

" I dont know puck, ill see what brit says" i let him know.

"why you know she whants to find the girl. Your the tie breaker here no need to call her with out your choice yet." Puck

answered.

"Yea your right ugh all right ill call you back when i decided what to do. all right bye" and with that i click on him.

Well that didn't help at all. ugh May be puck is right and i should be concentrating on what attack puck becuase the full

moon is not for another few days. ill eat breakfast then ill call Britany and puck.

Britany Pov

Something not right. San wasn't in school the last couple of days because she is sick. i wonder if she is the one that Quinn

bit. that would be so cool because that would mean she would be like us and i wouldn't have to make excuses. I know i need

to more evidence before i tell Quinn. first she was gone the next day when Quinn attack the girl. was gone for awhile just

to come back for one day. then miss the last two days of school of the week because she has a fever. ill keep an eye on her. i wont tell Quinn just yet i need to be sure.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hope you guys like this update.


End file.
